YandereZuki
by Yama-Leona san
Summary: I am sorry for the title, can't find a good one. This is based from bl comic in pixiv. I like the thought of Sakazuki being a possessive and delusional yandere. Sakazuki/Akainu x Kumika. Kumika Mine.


Kumika Sekimichi, 24 years old, university student. 176.7cm, comparing to a regular woman, she is taller and fitter and weighs 76.73kg. Pieces and born in March 20. She loves the color of the range of deep shades of red, color that fits with her perfectly. Her hobbies are reading comics and watch anime. And she loves to eat cream puffs.  
How long has it been since she and I became couples? Very gentle and humble, every time she smiles I am sure there are flowers blooming around her, always generous to ones around her, maybe too generous. But, she is my angel and I love everything about her.

* * *

 **MM/DD Clear weather  
** Kumika starts her day by working out, jogging in the park. My babe is very cute today too. The sweat shining on her forehead is even attractive.

 **MM/DD Breezy  
** She came back home, with a beam of happiness on her face as she carries a box of her favorite cream puffs. If she is happy, then I am also happy. However, she has to eat in a cleaner manner, having the cream all over her mouth... It's all right in front of me, but not outside. It is quite a bad habit, too erotic to be seen in public...

 **MM/DD Raining  
** It is raining; Kumika was playing outside, enjoying the rain as we walked down the streets. Personally I never liked being in the rain, but her then I don't mind getting wet at all...

 **MM/DD Cloudy  
** She was going to be late from overtime working, so I made her, her favorite dish. However, she didn't eat. I was upset about that, but I guess she was too tired from her work. I should have her to take a day off tomorrow.

 **MM/DD Clear weather  
** Kumika changed the knobs and passwords on her door. She even has changed the locks on the window. It seems that a stalker went into her house. I couldn't help being worried and furious about how he dares to scare the daylights out of my love. It would be a better thing if she moves into my place... However, Kumika says that it is all right; I will have to suggest it next time.

 **MM/DD Cloudy  
** Kumika started a part-time job, in a restaurant. It seems that there is a set of dvd that she really wants to buy. If she told me, then I could buy that easily. Well, I am in love with how she is so modest.

... A customer sexually harassed her by slapping her backside and troubling her. Luckily I have saved her from anymore of trouble but that part-time job is too dangerous for her, I will have to make her quit the job immediately.

 **MM/DD Clear weather  
** Finally got the movies she wanted. Kumika began watching them from the start of the morning. If she starts watching, nothing can make her go out of the house till she is finished. Honestly, I rather have her stay in the house. Away from anyone's eyes and have her chained and...

 **MM/DD Clear weather  
** Having a drink with her friends. Kumika came back at 2:00 am. Exhausted. She flopped down at the entrance. To prevent her from catching a cold, I changed her into nightgown and carried her to her bed. The 450 square feet studio is too small for my body. It is best that she moves to my apartment where it will be also safe from any dirty bastards who are after her.

 **MM/DD Clear Rain**

...

Kumika was on her way back from the groceries store, humming happily feeling satisfied after the movie marathon. Walking up the stair to the second floor, where her room is, and as she opens the door, she froze in shock.  
"Oh my god... Wha!? I-It's gone!? My things!"  
Kumika's possession have all disappeared: her closet, desk, tablet, computer, bed, and even her stacks of movies and comics; also her safe. All of them have disappeared.  
"I-I... I can't believe it... T-Thief!?"

 **'Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...'**

"!"

She turns around to see a mobile phone beside her feet.

"Phone? It is the thief's?"

It was ringing.  
She picks it up, with her trembling finger, presses the button and slowly places it against her ear.

"H... Hell-"Kumika"

A gravelly voice spoke out her name.  
From the top of her lungs, she yells at the phone.

"WHA-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY THINGS!? GIVE IT BACK YOU BLOODY THIEF!"

"... Thief... That's an unrespectable thing to say, Kumika. I have just done a slight movement."

"M... Movement to where!?"

"To my mansion, that place is too small for the two of us"  
"I have thought of, letting you do as you like till you graduate from university. But, No"  
"Few weeks ago, a stalker has come in your house, didn't he?"  
"Then two weeks before, a man harassed you."  
"Then last week, when you went with your friends for a drink, you met a guy and promised to meet him again... haven't you?"  
"To prevent any parasites from sticking on to you. I have decided to take control of your lifestyle."

Kumika froze in confusion, shock and fear. Her head could not keep up with what has happened and what she has heard from this man. From her paralyzed lips Kumika made out incomplete words.

"Wha... t... are... yo... u talking about..."  
"Wh... Who are... YOU"

"... I am almost there, so wait"

 **'PTNN'**

'Tu...'  
'Tu...'  
'Tu...'

The sound of the phone hanged, echoes loudly in the room.

 **'... Klmp...'**

 **'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp'**

She then hears a fast and steady rhythm of a man's dress shoes, as they beat against the hard ground, coming closer and closer to where Kumika is.

 **'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp' 'Klmp'**

 **'CLICK'**

The door unlocks and swings open, slowly showing a large, muscular man in a crimson suit. With a tender yet frightening smile.

 **"Came to pick you up."  
"Kumika"**


End file.
